Scooby Doo and the Lost Mysteries
by Scoobycool9 and LuckycoolHawk9
Summary: These are the " lost" mysteries that were not shown that the gang has solved over the years.


**Scooby Doo and the Lost Mysteries**

 **Episode 1- The Mall Model Spook**

A photo-shoot was taking place at the Coolsville Mall with all of the top models in the industries. The director was calling them down the runaway one at a time. His assistant was looking at him. "Sir, aren't you worried about the ghost of the model Tara Lawrence Clark coming to ruin the shoot?" The assistant asked, pushing his glasses forward.

"That silly old rumor is getting old, Joe. We know that there is no such thing as a ghost her. Emily, you're next down the runway," he said, as a beautiful brunette with brown hair, blue eyes, a long blue dress and some really killer heels walked down the runaway, as a deep blue fog rolled in.

"We didn't order a fog," Joe said, feeling very nervous and being very paranoid about the model ghost appearing. He was shaking in his boots as he was sure that something was about to go horribly wrong too. He watched as the fog grew thicker.

"Is this part of the rehearsal?" Emily asked, feeling as if this was not supposed to be happening at all. She didn't remember the director scheduling a fog for the shooting. She had read that it was supposed to be a gig for people with beach bodies for the summer line-up and he had been testing all of them in this little town.

"No, but I am sure that is nothing, there is no need to panic. We can just get the crew to blow this fog away and make everything all better," the photographer said, as he was not about to shut down his operation for fear of something that wasn't real, especially since he was going to make big bucks from the company offering him this deal. He looked at Emily. "Now, let's get some poses all ready for the shoot, give me you your best pose," he said.

"You did not heed my warning," a female voice said, echoing through the fog, as it started to depart as a regal beauty with blonde hair, a very beautiful body, blue eyes and a green dress and heels was standing on the runaway. She was glowing and she looked rather angry too.

"It's the g-g-ghost of Tara Clark," Joe said, panicking as he knew that he was right at the end of the day. It had been a bad day to not call in sick.

The ghost of Tara swopped towards Emily and was standing right next to her. "You did not do as you were told, so I shall take your model as my own. If you ever wish to see her again, you won't search for more people in this mall," Tara said, as she vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind and with Emily vanishing.

The photographer looked very angry. "That was my daughter. We need to call someone in for this case, someone skilled in this field too," he said, looking at Joe who was going off to make a call.

* * *

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby were all hanging out at the malt shop. Each one of them had a vanilla milkshake in front of them as Velma looked through the paper to see if there was anything that needed some mystery expertise. She found something right near here.

"Listen to this, guys. There seems to be a rather famous model who was just kidnapped right here in our town. She was apparently at a photo shoot for the mall and you will never believe what happened," Velma said.

Shaggy looked at Velma. "I have a feeling I can. She was kidnapped by some creepy ghost and you want us to go and investigate," he said.

"Well, that's exactly right, Shaggy. She was kidnapped by the ghost of Tara Clark, a model who died exactly one year ago," Velma said, as she looked at Scooby who had managed to drink all of their milkshakes when none of them were looking.

"Well, this sounds like a case for us," Fred said, as he went towards the door with Daphne and Velma following him.

"Re rever ret ra ray rin rhese rhings, ro re?" Scooby asked Shaggy, feeling like he had been tricked into something that he didn't want to do.

Shaggy nodded. "Every single time, Scooby," he replied back, as he noticed that Fred was staring at the wheel of the Mystery Machine.

"We have a flat tire," Fred said.

"It must be from the nails we ran over when we came in here, Freddy," Daphne said to him.

"I guess we can't investigate the mall now," Shaggy said, smiling as he was happy to avoid any place that had a ghost.

"Actually, Shaggy, we don't need the van this time, the mall is about three blocks away," Velma said.

"Lucky us," Shaggy sarcastically said to himself.

"Reah, rucky," Scooby added. Daphne opened the car door and took out a bag. She had a pair of purple sneakers which she changed into.

"Normally, I wouldn't dream of wearing sneakers to a mall, but every time I wear those heels before we go to solve a mystery, they break," she said, putting her purple purse around her shoulder with the bag of heels also in it too.

Velma looked surprised by this. "I didn't even know that you owned a pair of sneakers. Next thing, I know, I will see you in mismatched shoes," she said to the other girl.

"Never," Daphne said.

"Well, we should start the walk there," Fred said to the rest of the gang.

Shaggy looked at Fred. "One moment please," Shaggy said, as he took out a picnic basket with food. "If we are walking there, then Scooby and I need something to keep our stomach appeased," he said, as Scooby had already started to eat what was in the bag. Shaggy glared as he put the padlock on it. "Now it is Scooby-proof," he said.

"Rats," Scooby said, feeling very foiled by the picnic basket's lock. The gang started to walk towards the mall.

 **AN: This is a new mini-series I am going to start off. These are written in the style of the original Scooby Doo series cartoons ( Meaning the only OC's will be ones involved in the case, such as the ghost and suspects) and will also contain some references to the original cartoons and some of the spin-offs. (If you are a really good Scooby Doo fan, you should spot at least three to four references in this chapter.) Otherwise, I hope you enjoy these little "episodes"!**


End file.
